Mistaken for Gay
by Gigglesworth
Summary: Brooklyn and Garland in a relationship? This cannot be! A gift fic for AquilaTempestas


Disclaimer: Beyblade would be one effed up story if I happen to own it. Thankfully we have fanfiction. Some contents I borrowed for this story: '2 girls 1 cup' and Challengers by Hinako Takanaga.

This is a gift for **AquilaTempestas**. You asked for a crazy perverted story about your favorite beyblading team "TEAM BEGA" and here it is! I hope you will enjoy this.

Happy reading

* * *

They are always together

People see them together

Any guy can say that this is just plain friendship between two heterosexual males

This shouldn't be mistaken for something gay just because Brooklyn and Garland live together in one house but that doesn't stop the fans from supporting the idea that these two are secretly in love. They have ridiculous and illogical evidences to support, like a badly photoshopped pictures of Brooklyn and Garland doing various activities and other activities that involves them in their underwear or sometimes nothing at all. There are other stuff like how Brooklyn loves flowers, animals and pretty things while Garland is really into sport, making the yaoi fan girls to speculate that Brooklyn is the 'uke' in the relationship while Garland is the 'seme'.

Tabloids about their relationship spread like wild fire! Doujinshi comics, lewd fan arts and smutty fanfictions spread thru the internet, it was almost enough to put Fifty Shades of Grey to shame. When Hiro found out about this he was outraged, a press conference was held immediately after lunch.

Earlier…

_Ming Ming came running towards Hiro to tell him very bad news "Hiro! I was just searching for '2 Girls and 1 Beydish' and this is what I found. Look!" she showed him her Ipad with questionable content. Hiro looks and then he feels disgusted "what the hell are those two girls doing with the beydish!?"_

"_no, no, no! not that one!" she adjusted the page and minimized the other page that contains her bookmarked lesbian porn "THIS one! I want you to read it"_

_And so Hiro unexpectedly read a nicely written novel about his two top bladers._

"_Garland turned around to face him and Brooklyn walked him back to the edge of the bed. Loosening his belt and unzipping his fly, Garlands' hands reached under the waist band of his boxers, slid them down to his ankles and pushed Brooklyn onto the bed. Taking his position on his knees, Brooklyn grabbed his semi hard di- THIS IS PORN!"_

"_exactly!" said Ming Ming, a closeted YAOI fan. Somehow Hiro didn't notice the girls' nose was bleeding "and there's more" she showed him the links and took a box of tissues to cover her bleeding nose._

_He scanned for more, the deeper he went, the more horrified he was "what the hell is wrong with these people!?"_

Present Day…

Hiro cleared his throat before addressing the press "I've been hearing news about two members of Team BEGA are in a relationship but… a kind that involves…" Hiro cringed "boy and boy love." A barrage of questions from reporters quickly starts after he finish.

While the Q and A took place, Garland was preoccupied on a piece of rice that got stuck on Brooklyn's left cheek, his friend probably didn't notice after lunch. Normally he'd ignore it but since it bothers him so much he really needs to get rid of that eyesore "Brooklyn you got a little rice over there" he pointed at his general cheek area. Brooklyn presses a hand on the wrong cheek "here?"

Sighing, Garland decided to do it himself "here let me get that for you" he reach a hand towards Brooklyn's cheek and wipes off the sticky rice using a tissue "there we go"

"Thank you"

"No problem"

For a regular persons' outlook, this was considered normal. Garland being a nice friend and team mate, was helping Brooklyn get rid of a piece of rice that got stuck on his face and nothing else but since majority of the people of the press are rabid Yaoi fans, this is what they see…

_Sparkly atmosphere_

_Little hearts in the background_

_A romantic dialogue between lovers_

"_oh honey bunny! You got rice on your cheek"_

_Brooklyn let out a girly gasp "oh my! Where?"_

"_here, I'll get rid of it for you my darling" he wipes of the sticky rice and his hand lingered on Brooklyn's' cheek for a short moment so he could stare at his sweet angelic face before letting it go._

"_Thanks, I love you Garland-kun"_

"_I love you too"_

_They share a romantic gaze and slowly they lean for a kiss-_

"STOP IT! Stop right there!" Hiro stopped the press from getting too carried away from their over-exaggerated imaginations "for goodness sakes! He was only wiping a piece of rice!" he said in a loud voice.

Brooklyn feels a little thirsty "man it sure is hot. Can I drink from your bottle?"

"are you sure? I already drank some of it" Garland said and handed his friend a bottle

"I don't mind" Brooklyn took it and drinks. The crowd screams "Oh-OH MY GOD! An Indirect Kiss!" there was so much squee and screaming all around.

"Sharing from the same bottle is normal!" Crusher slams his fist on the table causing the table to shake a little. Startled, Brooklyn accidentally chokes on the water bottle and all its contents poured all over him. It was a very cold afternoon and Garland didn't want him getting sick, he quickly grabs a napkin to wipe off any liquids on Brooklyn, his hands where all over him and the crowd sees this as a sexual action. Crusher gave himself a face palm since he made their situation worse, he looks over to Hiro for help.

Their head coach decided it would be better if the two leave and let the rest of the team handle the press. Brooklyn got up but he accidentally trips on a wet floor he made earlier and crashed on Garland. From the look of it, it looked like Brooklyn was giving Garland a surprise affectionate hug thus making the BroolynxGarland supporters all giddy and almost out of control.

Hiro looked like he was about to explode.

He calmed himself a bit "Brooklyn, Garland… would you mind sit down and _not_ moving before these people think you two are really in a gay relationship."

Garland raises an eyebrow "what makes you say that?"

Brooklyn laughs at the thought of him and Garland are in a scandalous romantic relationship "how silly! Garland and I are just friends" he puts his hand over Garland's broad shoulders.

Garland did the same "yeah! We are just friends"

They consider this as a manly side hug but still, that doesn't stop pleasing the crowd and getting the wrong idea.

"oh my god! Oh my god! They are hugging again!"

"man they're so finger lickin' adorable!"

Feeling a headache coming, Hiro rubs his head with his hand "You two… Just don't freaking move and touching each other." Mystel didn't do anything and just watched the whole scenario, smirking "I swear this is way more hilarious than Kai, Tyson and Ray love triangle scandal." Hiro's attempt to correct a scandal at the Press Conference was a disaster and all because his two best players kept screwing up (no pun intended)

And where was Ming Ming in all of this mess? She locked herself in her room, too busy reading YAOI smut that involves her two sexy team mates and sometimes she also browse at the KaixTyson fandom just for the heck of it.

A few days later…

Ever since the incident from the conference, their mail where full of gifts. Mountains of gifts coming from BrooklynxGarland fans, it mostly contains flowers, chocolates, candies, handcuffs, kinky sex devices and a special YAOI edition of a kama sutra book. Sometimes fans would leave letters, to encourage the two to keep their love going.

I'LL BE WATCHING YOUR HAPINESS FROM AFAR

PLEASE BE HAPPY WITH GARLAND

Sometimes they would also receive weird letters…

CAN YOU TWO MAKE A SEX TAPE AND E-MAIL IT TO ME?

And even weirder ones.

MELT ALL THE CHOCOLATES AND BATHE IN IT AND I WANT A PICTURE OF YOU TWO LICKING IT OFF TOGETHER

"I DON'T SWING THAT WAY!" Garland screamed, burning every letter including the Kama Sutra book in the metal trash bin.

Mystel comments on how he envy the two while eating on a bar of chocolates meant for Garland "I'm so jealous of you two", Garland never liked chocolates as they are not a part of his healthy diet so he dump all of them to his team mates much to their joy. They ignored Tyson and Max pressing their slobbering faces against the glass window because they happen to hear from Hiro talking about receiving huge pile of chocolates every day.

Even Ming Ming feels envy "you guys get more presents than me. You two are so lucky" that was because most of the time she would receive gifts coming from Kenny and Ming Ming finds him creepy.

Brooklyn didn't seem to mind, for him, it feels like having a birthday everyday despite the misconceptions "its fine isn't it? See, today I got a watch" he flashed them his brand new expensive watch.

Unbelievable, he could not believe Brooklyn would fall for materialistic gifts "Materials!? You lost to materialism!?" to be honest with himself Brooklyn does have a very nice watch.

"well something like that" Brooklyn said nonchalantly

"If my family finds out I'm gay which I'm NOT. I would be labeled as a black sheep in the family and even worse, I can't get a girlfriend!"

"oh you worry too much" Brooklyn calms him down and then a bright idea came to him "As long as were still a team, let's entertain the fans with our fake relationship." Brooklyn had clearly lost it, he's been taken over by materialistic things.

"I can't believe you're doing this for the gifts!" Garland cried, he turned to their coach "Hiro! Say something!"

Sadly, even their coach was blinded by the flashy gifts "I got a brand new car!" Hiro steps on the gas and puts on his diamond crusted sunglasses. Crusher even got gold blings to show off, he sets the volume high and they both rode stylishly, totally not caring that their blaring music made everyone across the street almost deaf.

"I hate you all" Garland muttered under his breath

For weeks now, Brooklyn actively sets _Operation: fool the fans with a fake gay relationship_. Every now and then he would casually do the following:

**1. Lingering and lovingly stares at Garland**

"why are you staring at me like that?"

"oh, nothing. Just nothing at all"

"well quit it! You're scaring the hell out of me"

**2. Always make physical contact like touching, holding hands, hugging and occasionally slaps his butt**

"Why do you frequently feel the need to touch me!? And quit slapping my butt!"

**3. Eat together and it must be sweet and romantic**

Brooklyn attempts to spoon feed Garland "say ahhhh"

Garland felt embarrassed as the restaurant patrons stare at their table "this is stupid"

**4. Always be together in public**

They were in the Men's room with a bunch of guys "Brooklyn I can't take a piss with you standing very close to me! You're giving everyone the wrong idea"

A man next to Garland gave him a wink

'I hate my life'

Weeks later...

Garland groggily lay on his bed, too exhausted to move thanks to Brooklyn and the ever meddling yaoi fans, he really can't get a break. "Ugh… I feel like dying" he feels like shutting down and getting a mini coma. Brooklyn sat on the edge of the bed "no you're not. Hey let's take provocative pictures together!" he said as he crawled closer and focused his camera on Garland.

Garland weakly shoved the camera off his face "forget it! I'm going to sleep"

"C'mon, it'll be quick"

"ZZZzzzzzz…"

"Wow that was fast"

His face really look tired, I feel guilty "hmmm… maybe I should give him a break" he gently strokes Garland's disheveled hair that covered half his face. For some unexplained reason, Brooklyn finds him cute 'huh? What am I doing? We're alone in the house and not in public' he said to himself. Maybe he was grown used to display to the crowd that him and Garland were in a romantic relationship and maybe that was the reason why he suddenly has the urge to stroke his cheek very lovingly.

A strong and extremely complicated positive emotion that a straight male like him feels towards another male, it was like he felt so possessed to kiss him right now. Is this normal? It doesn't hurt if he tries.

It was just only the two of them and the mood was right, the atmosphere was almost romantic. Brooklyn leaned closer and closer, his lips almost touched Garlands', he could feel his heart beating faster. The moment was ruined when his sleeping friend loudly snores and drool came out of his mouth.

"GAH!" Brooklyn violently pulls himself away. Thankfully Garland was a heavy sleeper and totally oblivious of what his team mate was doing. Brooklyn can't believe what he just tried to do. He convince himself that he does not have any attraction sexually and emotionally to his friend Garland.

Getting a hold of himself, Brooklyn decided that it was the influence of the yaoi fans that got him to act this way. Yes, it was totally their fault and not him 'maybe I should get a real girlfriend' he said to himself.

Since then…

Brooklyn finally stopped joking around and that was a major relief for Garland. Their fans wondered what happened between Brooklyn and Garland and the never ending whining starts.

"BUT THEY'RE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY BROKE UP!"

"I WANNA CRY!"

Their yaoi fanbase slowly dwindles to slow numbers, even the present's decreased until none came except there where gifts to console Brooklyn about his_ breakup._

"PLEASE FIND NEW LOVE WITHOUT BEING TIED TO THE PAST"

"CHEER UP BROOKLYN! THERE'S ALWAYS KAI"

Not caring, Brooklyn tosses them aside and sulks on a chair. Mystel read the letters and teases Brooklyn "oh look! It's like they're comforting you"

Brooklyn glares "shut up" he said in a low and dangerous tone. Hearing this, his team mates decide to be quiet to avoid another cosmic tantrum from the genius blader. Meanwhile their coach Hiro has other agendas and Ming Ming and Crusher's sister was involved.

"hey Ming Ming, do you want to be even more famous?"

"sure! What should I do?"

"Good! It involves tentacles and lots of it"

"oooh boy, I've seen enough hentai to see where this is going"

.

.

.

END

* * *

(A/N): I gotta say this is the first time I wrote a fanfic that does not center around Tyson and the gang. As for my other ultra-delayed stories, forgive me, I admit I'm having problems so I'm currently finding new ways to keep me inspired because I feel corny and unfunny. But I promise to update 'No sex for a Month' my dear adorably cute readers.

Ciao!


End file.
